1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns building wall panel systems. More particularly, the present invention concerns mounting assemblies for building wall panel systems. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns mounting assemblies for building wall panel systems and clean rooms constructed therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Clean rooms" are substantially particulate free structures which are used in the pharmaceutical industry and in other environments where it is a prerequisite that conditions be maintained which do not attract or generate particulates.
In constructing such rooms, it is essential that the interior of the room be capable of being maintained particulate free under all conditions. Thus, it is necessary that the number of exposed joints, seams, crevices and the like be minimized.
Traditionally, clean rooms or non-clean room wall assembly systems use some version of a batten strip or the like, such as a joining strip to unite together wall panels and to cover the gap at the wall panel intersections or joints.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,856 discloses a panel retainer which is placed over the intersection of each adjoining panel and then screwed to a stud. The disadvantages of this type of panel retainer in a clean room environment become apparent. The number of particulate collecting areas are compounded because the retainer now provides two edges at each wall joint for particulate collection.
To eliminate the batten and to provide ease of assembly, magnetic stripping has been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,923 shows a prefabricated wall assembly system using magnets. However, the magnets act as collectors of metallic dust which will then act as a collector of other contaminants; and the magnets seriously affect the operation of electronic instruments in the clean room.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,976, there is disclosed a system for assembling a total building using prefabricated wall panels and assembly fixtures. This method of assembly uses a spline and a vertical bracket to hold the panels in place. This provides a wall that is long-standing and withstands severe wind conditions. However, the system is difficult to assemble and disassemble. It is durable, but not portable. Also, there is no provision in this structure to provide for maintaining clean room integrity. The intersecting joints are all exposed and act as collection points for particulates and contaminating dust.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a wall panel assembly system which facilitates assembly and eliminates particulate and contamination collection areas. The present invention addresses these matters.